


The Truth Shall Set You Free

by Winchestifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jessica is a cheater, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Sam has been engaged to Jessica for two years, getting married in six months and something just isn't right... Gabriel, his best friend is along for the ride when Sam gets to the bottom of it, and after helps pick up the pieces. Gabriel is shocked one night when Sam kisses him. It only took eleven years to get there.





	The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Sabriel fic, so be easy on me! I am used to writing Destiel. I hope that it is okay and worth the read! This was hard to write, but if it turns out well, you may expect more from me in the future!

Sam rolled over in his bed as the alarm went off on his nightstand. He slapped his hand around a bit to turn it off, and finally hit the button, stopping that irritating noise from flooding his ears. He noticed that Jessica wasn’t in bed with him which meant that she got up early to go home and get ready for work. They had spent the night together the previous night for the first time in what seemed weeks. This new job she had taken was taking all of her time away. Sam both loved and hated the hospital all the same because of the hours she worked. He rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes as he made his way downstairs to make coffee. 

“G’mornin’ bro.” Dean greeted him as he drug his feet into the kitchen. 

“Morning. Coffee?” Sam narrowed his eyes as the light from the kitchen glared into them. Dean already had a cup filled and handed it to his brother. “Thanks.” Sam took a seat at the bar and yawned big, rubbing both eyes with his fingers. 

“You and Jess have a late night last night?” Dean winked. Sure, Dean always had to bring everything back to sex, didn’t he?

“Uh, kinda. Not really. I mean, we talked a while but we were both pretty wore out.” Sam shrugged. To say he didn’t miss having intimacy with his fiance would be a lie, but he would also be a liar if he said he wasn’t too tired to do anything the night before. 

“Ah. Well, eggs coming up in a few.” Dean walked over to the stove and tended to the bacon, then the eggs. Ever since he was promoted at their father’s garage, he had been an early riser and seemed to always be in good spirits in the morning. 

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked as he yawned again. Usually Castiel was up with Dean in the morning. 

“Late night.” Dean winked and grinned wide. 

“I see. At least one of us is getting some, I guess.” Sam shrugged. Dean sighed and served the eggs and bacon up for the two of them and cut the stove off. 

“Man, you gotta communicate with her. This shit ain’t healthy for either one of you.” Dean suggested as he took a bite of bacon. He was always the sage one in the mornings.

“Right, I’ll get right on that. Can we have one breakfast without discussing my sex life?” Sam asked as he picked his fork up and dug into his eggs. 

“Fiiiine. But really, that shit gets backed up, yaknow. At least tell me you’re taking care of yourself?” Dean seemed serious about this. He wasn’t going to let it go, either. 

“Dean!” Sam snapped and shook his head. 

“What?! You’re a grown man, it’s only natural.” Dean shrugged and stuffed more bacon in his mouth, chasing it with some eggs. 

“And none of your business, let’s talk about something else, please.” Sam plead with his brother. 

“Like what? Spidermonkies?” Dean frowned.

“I don’t know, like, what you are going to do at work later, or what someone said to you yesterday that was funny, just normal shit, dude.” Sam insisted they change the subject.

“I’m going to stick my wrench in a socket and screw some bolts, and Jerry told me the other day that his dog farts when he walks around the house after eating bacon.” Dean grinned wide. Sam could barely take his brother on a normal day. 

“I give.” Sam threw his hands up and pushed his plate aside, grabbing his cup of coffee and took it back upstairs to get ready for work. 

“Just think about what I said!” Dean shouted behind him, and Sam rolled his eyes. His brother was way too much at eight in the morning. 

Sam wound up in the shower shortly after breakfast. He glanced down and thought about what Dean had said. Should he be taking care of himself? What if he couldn’t even get aroused enough to do so? He tried to think about making love to Jessica, and nothing. He tried to think about some porn he had watched, nothing. Was he broken? Frustrated, he just grabbed himself and began to stroke a few strokes to see if the general action would stir something, and while it felt good, he was too frustrated to get hard. He cursed himself under his breath and finished his shower, then got out and dressed for work. 

Sam stopped by Cafe Le Trix on the way to work to get his usual coffee from his best friend. 

“Decaf iced coffee for Winchester!” Gabriel called out. Sam gave Gabriel a bitch face and grabbed his tall black coffee with three sugars from the counter. 

“Nice one, Gabe. Least it wasn’t a frappuccino this time.” Sam took a sip and leaned against the counter. 

“After all these years, I still can’t fool you.” Gabriel grinned, then ruffled Sam’s lengthy locks. Sam pushed his hand into his hair to straighten it and rolled his eyes. 

“You’d think you’d quit trying.” Sam gave Gabriel a stare, but the shorter man behind the counter just laughed. 

“I gotta keep you on your toes, Rapunzel. We still on for tomorrow night?” Gabriel stood behind the glass pastry case so his employees could finish coffee orders for other patrons. 

“Tomorrow night?” Sam looked confused. What was today anyway? The days all ran together during holiday season for Sam, being an IT Tech. 

“Uh, drunken shenanigans at your place with your brother and mine? We were going to play cards or drinking games or something like every Friday night.” Gabriel perked a brow. Sam felt dumb. How did he forget it was Thursday?

“Oh, yeah, of course. Hey make sure to bring some other snacks other than candy this time? Dean bitched about that for days.” Sam rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. 

“Hey last time I sold out of my baked goods. What can I say, people love sweets during the holidays.” Gabriel shrugged and scooted aside so one of his employees could grab a couple muffins from the case. “Case and point.” Gabriel grinned. Sam arched both brows in amusement, then pat the counter.

“Chips or something. I dunno, get creative.” Sam backed away from the counter and waved to his friend as he left to head to work. Gabriel frowned and grumbled under his breath.

“Dean always gets his way.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and got back to work as he watched Sam walk away. 

 

* * *

 

Once Sam got to work, he waved to Aaron as he walked to his office in the back to check on some paperwork he hadn’t finished the night before. He had gotten home early hoping to surprise Jessica, but she had been called into work again on her day off for the third week in a row. When she finally got home he was half asleep, but he stayed up to spend time with her. He sighed, grabbed his book and started to crunch numbers. The phone rang, and while he was busy, he answered it since Mick was in the back of the shop working on a customer’s computer repair and Aaron was busy with a customer arguing over prices on hard drives.

“Thanks for calling Geeks R Us, how may I help you?” Sam sat back in his chair as a familiar voice spoke on the other end of the line. 

_ “Hey Sam, it’s Cas. You still on for tomorrow night?”  _

“Yeah, Gabe reminded me this morning. I told his to bring real snacks this time.”

_ “Oh good. I texted him as well begging him not to bring candy. Maybe a pie for Dean.”  _

“Dean’s going to turn into a pie if he doesn’t watch it.” 

_ “Yeah, well you know your brother. We are going to bring some beer home tonight. Is Jessica coming this week?”  _

“I dunno, I’ll have to call her and ask. She keeps getting called in lately.” 

_ “Yeah, same with Benny working late the last few Fridays. I’m starting to worry about him working so much.”  _

“Well he is a bartender, and Fridays can get crazy.” 

_ “True. Well, I will see you tonight then. Take care, Sam.”  _

“Alright, you too buddy.” Sam hung up and tapped his pencil on the open page of his book. Something felt off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He picked his phone up and dialed Jessica’s number.

_ “Hey babe, what’s up?”  _ Jessica answered.

“Hey, the guys were wondering if you were going to join us tomorrow night?” 

_ “Uh, I don’t know yet. I’ll have to find out if they need me again.” _

“It’s been weeks, Jess. Haven’t they hired anyone yet?” Sam sighed and sat back in his chair as he pushed his hand through his hair in frustration.

_ “I don’t know, but I gotta go. I love you babe, text you later.”  _

“Yeah, later, I love you too.” Sam sighed and hung up, staring at his phone as he rocked his jaw from side to side. Setting his phone down, he got back to work on the books. It wouldn’t take him long, but it needed to be done. 

 

* * *

 

Lunch time rolled around and Sam bought a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions for Dean and a salad for himself. He pulled up in his newer Dodge Charger and parked it near Dean’s Impala. Walking into the garage where Dean worked, he whistled and Dean lifted his head from under an old El Camino with a pleased smile. 

“Finally, Lunch time!” Dean walked over to the shop sink to wash his hands, then made his way to the break room with Sam in tow. “Please tell me this is what I think it is!” Dean rubbed his hands together and opened the bag. 

“With extra onions, just how you like it.” Sam smiled and flopped down in the chair opposite Dean. They were silent for a moment as Dean dug into his burger. Sam picked at his salad.

“Why you so quiet?” Dean mouthed around a bite of burger. Sam sighed and let his fork fall into the bowl. 

“I think Jess is screwing around on me.” Sam said flatly. Dean stopped chewing and frowned. 

“Jess? No way, c’mon… ya’ll are getting married in like six months.” Dean swallowed and grabbed a sip of his soda, then wiped his mouth and hands. Sam looked sincere. “What makes you think that?” Sam folded his hands in his lap and frowned. 

“Well… she’s been called in,” Sam used air quotes, “her last three days off work. She works late more days than not and I found a pregnancy test box in the bathroom the other day.” Dean was silent a moment, then tried to reason with his brother.

“Maybe the hospital is short staffed right now. And if she is pregnant, you should be jumping with joy.” Dean took another bite of his burger and Sam sighed. 

“We use condoms, Dean.” Sam looked exhausted.

“Still? After nine years?” Dean was blown away.

“Yeah, I’m not ready to start a family yet. I want my business to be stable first, and with our work schedules if they  _ are _ short staffed, we wouldn’t have the time for a baby anyway.” Sam grabbed his fork and poked at his salad. Dean watched him and thought about all of that information for a moment. 

“Was the test used?” 

“Yup.” Sam dropped his fork again. 

“What were the results?” Dean finished his burger and belched. 

“I don’t know. I found the box in the bathroom trash but no tester. Whatever it was she’s keeping it to herself.” 

“Hmm… who would she even cheat on you with? A colleague? Some doctor at the hospital? Guy down the street?” Dean couldn’t imagine who it could be.

“I don’t know.” Sam pushed his hand back through his hair and exhaled a heavy breath. 

“Gabe?” Dean was out of suggestions.

“What? No! He’s my best friend, why would he do that to me?” Sam looked and sounded offended. Dean held his hands up.

“Calm down, Cujo. You never know. It could be anyone.” Dean sipped his drink. 

“Yeah, but Gabe is always available when she's working, the times don’t match. It ain’t Gabe.” Sam immediately excused his best friend from the list. 

“Well whoever it is,  _ if _ it is happening, I’ll beat his ass. Believe me.” Dean looked angry at the thought. 

“I appreciate the sentiment Dean, but I can handle myself.” Sam tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

“You can’t even handle feeding yourself right now, bitch.” Dean frowned. Sam lifted his head and frowned back.

“Jerk! I don’t have an appetite. I’ll eat it later.” Sam covered his salad and put it back in the bag.

“Check phone records, call her work when she’s working extra.do something to solidify this before you go crazy. And condoms  _ can _ break, unless you’re a weirdo and pull out too.” Dean sneered his upper lip and Sam delivered his signature bitchface. 

“That’s really none of your business, jerk.” Sam stood from the table and stretched as Dean laughed and stood as well. 

“Thanks for lunch, see ya tonight.” Dean winked and Sam sighed. 

“Right, I’m headed back to work.” Sam walked over to hug his brother, then walked out of the garage. On his way to work he tried to reason with himself that maybe he was jumping to conclusions. Why would Jessica cheat on him? 

 

* * *

 

Sam stood at the counter at work, fiddling with replacing a harddrive in a laptop. The bell rang on the entrance door and in sauntered the sassy little best friend of the year.

“What’s up, Sammy? Been busy?” Gabriel stopped at the counter and Sam heaved a sigh. He hadn’t been able to focus on work all day, so why worry now. 

“Hey Gabe. On break?” Sam pushed the laptop aside and took a seat behind the counter, propping his arms up behind his head. 

“Eh decided to take the day off after lunch. Went and bought some snacks for tomorrow night. What’s got you looking so glum?” Gabriel hopped up on the counter and sat indian style, facing his best friend. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Is it that obvious that I am having a bad day?” 

“Pretty obvious, what with the mussed hair, bags under your eyes and look that would scare the crap out of a Jehovah's witness.” Gabriel observed. 

“It’s nothing.” Sam shrugged and folded his arms.

“The hell it’s not. I’ve known you eleven years, so you can’t fool me. Spill it.” Gabriel pushed himself over the counter so he was behind and took another chair, crossing his legs. Sam tapped his fingers on the desk and looked at Gabriel through tired eyes. 

“Has Jess been acting funny to you?” Sam prodded, and Gabriel scoffed. He wasn’t Jessica’s biggest fan.

“I dunno man, have to be around her to tell ya that. How longs it been now? A month?” 

“About, yeah. That’s part of the problem.” Sam sighed and ran his hand over his face. 

“What problem?” Gabriel looked intently toward Sam’s gaze. 

“I think she’s having an affair.” Sam glanced at Gabriel with Sad eyes. “Dean thinks I am crazy. We’re supposed to be married in six months but I dunno.” 

“Well there has to be more than her acting strange-” 

“I found a box to a pregnancy test in the trash.” Sam cut Gabriel off. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up, and he leaned in. 

“You think she’s pregnant? I thought you still practiced safe sex and all that jazz.” 

“We do. I always use a condom.” Sam tapped his fingers harder on the desk.

“Wowee.. this is… this is big news.” Gabriel looked shocked. “Well you know, I always thought there was something shady about that broad.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know Gabe. I’m just not sure I can handle it if it’s true, yaknow?” Sam folded his arms again and they sat quietly for a moment. 

“Who would it be?” Gabriel pondered. Sam shrugged his shoulders. 

“Dean mentioned you and I told him no way.” Sam chuckled, and Gabriel laughed. 

“He forget I wouldn’t touch her with a ten foot pole?” Gabriel scoffed again. 

“Guess he forgot that part. God… what am I gonna do, Gabe? How do I look her in the eyes after suspecting she’s cheating on me?” Sam unfolded his arms and brought his hands to his face to rub his tired eyes. 

“You confront her. Ask her about the pregnancy test. It will all come out eventually if it’s true.” Gabriel shrugged a shoulder and Sam stared at him. 

“Why would she do this?” Sam questioned. He was almost certain his gut instinct was right without any cold hard evidence. 

“Why does anyone stray, Sam? Maybe she’s not happy. But she could at least given you the courtesy of a reach around if it is true.” The door bell jangled and Gabriel zipped his lips as one of Sam’s clients came in. Sam got to work and Gabriel went on to slip toward the back to text his brother. 

**[Text to Castiel]** Major need of fun tonight. Sam thinks Jess is cheatin on him. He needs something to get his mind off it. Maybe change of plans?

Gabriel stuffed his phone in his pocket and went to the restroom, and when he finished he pulled his phone back out. 

**[Text from Castiel]** Yeah Dean told me, what kind of plan changes?

**[Text to Castiel]** Strip club?

**[Text from Castiel]** you’re an idiot.

**[Text to Castiel]** a loveable idiot. What do you suggest?

**[Text from Castiel]** Maybe bar hopping, get out of the house and play billiards or something?

Gabriel thought about it then shrugged.

**[Text to Castiel]** sounds good to me.

“Gabe?” Sam called out to the back and Gabriel stuffed his phone in his pocket. 

“Yeah?” Gabriel turned his attention to Sam as he stood in the bathroom doorway.

“I just thought of something…” Sam seemed to have had a revelation.

“What’s that?” Gabriel crossed his arms. 

“Benny has been working late, too. All the same nights Jess has missed game nights, so has he. It’s been three weeks now or whatever.” Sam pushed his hand back through his hair and Gabriel furrowed his brow. 

“You think… Benny is boinkin’ your fiance?” Gabriel hadn’t thought about Benny of all people. 

“Well, Cas pointed it out to me this morning the Benny has been MIA too. And it just hit me.” Sam paced a moment and ran a hand over his mouth. 

“Well, we’re going out tonight so if Benny is there we’ll know, right?” Gabriel pursed his lips with that thought. 

“Yeah, I guess. Tonight? It’s Thursday. I thought we were meeting up tomorrow.” Sam was a complete mess. 

“Yeah well, you need some R n R, and what better way than to go out and shoot the shit? Why don’t you pack it up early today? Let’s go harass Cas for a while on his day off.” Gabriel looked around at the dead store. 

“Yeah, I guess I could. I’ll have Aaron close for me.” Sam walked to the back of the hall to his office and wrapped up a couple of loose ends, then grabbed his coat and tugged it on, walking out of the back. “Aaron, close up shop for me tonight?”

“You got it boss.” Aaron waved, and Sam and Gabriel both headed out to head to Dean and Sam’s.

On the way home, Sam called Jessica’s cell phone and got her answering machine. He then called the hospital and asked for her and she soon got on the phone. 

_ “Hello? Sam?”  _ Sam hesitated a moment.  _ “Hello?” _

“Jess, hey. I was wondering if you wanted to join us tonight. The guys all miss you.” 

_ “I told you Sam, I have to work.”  _

“Right… I must have spaced it, sorry. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Sam hated that he wouldn’t see her until morning because she would be home after he went to bed like usual.

_ “Okay, I’ll see you in the morning. Love you babe. I gotta go.” _

“I love you too. Have a good night. Don’t work too hard.” 

_ “Haha I won’t. Mwah. Later.”  _ Jessica hung up and Sam let his phone fall to his lap as he drove. Soon, he and Gabriel were pulling into his driveway. He got out of the car and Gabriel followed him to the door. 

“I called her. She’s working. Again.” Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. 

“You called her now?” Gabriel asked as they walked in. 

“Yeah, why?” Sam threw his keys down and removed his coat, tossing it over the back of the couch. 

“Well, she hasn’t started her second shift yet.  _ That’s _ when you call, nimrod. You wanna catch her in the act.” Gabriel walked to the kitchen and grabbed them a beer. “Go change into something nice, we're going out tonight.” 

“Do we really have to?” Sam frowned as he took his beer.

“You heard me. We’re going out. I still have some clothes here, right?” Gabriel walked up the stairs to Sam’s room. 

“Yes, but dammit Gabe, since when are we going out?” Sam followed Gabriel to his room taking two steps at a time to catch up.

“Since Cassie and I decided a couple of hours ago.” Gabriel walked over to the closet and fished for a pair of his jeans and a top he’d hung in there. Sam had at one time told him it was weird that he left clothes over there in his closet, but he ignored him and told him one day it would come to use. And wala, here was a time it came to use. 

“Fuck man, you guys need to consult everyone about this crap. Does Dean know?” 

“Pfft, of course Dean knows. Cassie tells Dean everything.” Gabriel shrugged and began to disrobe from his work clothes to change into his evening attire. Sam sighed heavily and sat on the edge of his bed, taking a deep swig from his beer, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He had a hard time not watching Gabriel change. His body was perfect, curved in all the right places and his skin was flawless.

“Whatever. Maybe I’ll just get drunk and forget all about it or some shit.” Sam mumbled like a spoiled child, and Gabriel grinned.

“That’s the point.” Gabriel pulled his jeans on, then his shirt and began to button both up. Sam looked away and stood, then walked to his closet. 

“I don’t even know what to wear that’s ‘nice’.” Sam complained, and Gabriel pushed him out of the way. 

“Here, put this on.” He grabbed a pair of jeans that hugged Sam’s hips so seductively, and a button up that  _ wasn’t _ plaid or flannel. He shoved the garments into Sam’s face, and Sam yanked them from Gabriel’s hands and began to disrobe himself. Gabriel whistled when Sam dropped his pants. 

“Any bitch that cheats on that is one sorry bitch.” Gabriel shook his head and sat on Sam’s bed, leaning back on his elbows as he watched him dress.

“Creep.” Sam mumbled, but Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

“I’ve told you for years, Sammy, the day you take dick I’m first in line.” Gabriel did suggestive eyebrows toward his friend and slapped Sam’s ass before he could cover it with the unforgiving denim. 

“Well, luckily for you, if I ever go down that road, you’ll be the first I call.” Sam chuckled and changed out of his work shirt to put the button down on. Once they were changed, they both headed downstairs and grabbed another beer after polishing the first offenders off. Castiel walked downstairs from Dean’s room and grabbed his own beer. 

“You look nice, Sam.” Castiel commented, then glanced to Gabriel. “Undoubtedly my brother dressed you.” He smirked, and Sam blushed a little. 

“Uh, yeah. Apparently my flannels are offensive for a night out.” Sam tipped his beer back and Castiel hopped up onto the counter next to his brother, nudging him with his elbow. 

“God, Sammy, if I have to see you in a flannel while you’re on the prowl I’m gonna smack the shit out of you.” Gabriel warned.

“On the prowl? Wait, no… Gabe, no. No, no, no. That’s-” Sam was cut off by a stare.

“Samuel, shut up. You gotta think beyond this cheating bullshit. You still got it in you to score some. If she’s cheating on you, why not settle the score?” 

“Gabriel, I’m not quite sure that’s the right way to go about it.” Castiel chimed in with a frown, and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Then you tell me what the right course of action is, Cassie.” Gabriel held his hands out in surrender. 

“I’m not even sure she’s actually cheating on me, yet. I have my suspicions, but no hard evidence yet, Gabe!” Sam argued. His brow was knotted in what seemed like a permanent expression today. 

“She took a pregnancy test, you use condoms, she’s never home, she doesn’t pay you any sexual attention when she  _ is _ home, so what else can you use to prove she’s cheating aside from catching her in the fucking act itself?” Gabriel argued back. 

“Exactly. It’s all based on suspicious assumptions. What if the condom failed? What if she really is filling in at work? Maybe she’s just too damned tired to have sex?” Sam was starting to feel like shit, second guessing his accusations over a woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“Well, I do agree with Gabriel. It is a  _ lot _ to overlook. I mean, that’s like text book infidelity. We’re going to the bar tonight so, maybe you can take a break from worrying and take a breath. Maybe-” Castiel was trying to play the peacemaker, but Sam cut him off. 

“Maybe see if Benny is working.” Sam added and shook his head, his tongue pressing to the back of his mouth as he thought about his assumption. 

“Benny?” Castiel questioned. 

“Yeah, Sammy here thinks Benny is boinkin’ his ol’ lady. I mean think about it, he’s not been showing up to our party nights either, saying he’s been working these suddenly crazy Friday night shifts. We’ve been there on Fridays, the craziest it gets is when there’s enough patrons in there to make a full set of teeth. Just sayin’.” Gabriel folded his arms after setting his beer down. 

“Yeah., but Benny? Come on, guys. Why would Benny do something like that? He wouldn’t hurt a fly. And Dean’s known him since high school, he’s his best friend. Kinda shitty to fuck your best friend’s brother’s girlfriend.” 

“Fiance.” Sam corrected, then sighed and finished his second beer, tossing the bottle into the trash can. 

“Okay listen… here’s what we’re gonna do tonight. We’re gonna go out and see if Benny is there. If he isn’t, then we’re gonna call the hospital to talk to Jess, and if she ain’t there, then we go down the suspicion route and call it.” Gabriel shrugged. About that time, the roar of the Impala came up the street and pulled into the driveway. Castiel jumped down from the counter and grabbed another beer from the fridge. 

“Sounds like a plan, but if they aren’t available, what then?” Castiel perked a brow. Dean walked into the house and spotted his husband first and foremost, smiling and taking the beer from his hands to give him a kiss. 

“What’s up? Ya’ll are off work early.” Dean observed, looking around the kitchen at all the inhabitants.

“Yeah, I convinced knucklehead over here to take the rest of the day off. He wasn’t getting any work done anyway.” Gabriel shrugged, then grabbed his beer and jumped off the counter as well. 

“Yeah, apparently we’re going out tonight.” Sam notated toward his brother. 

“Yeah, Cas told me. Let me drink this then I’ll get a shower and change.” Dean took a seat at the kitchen table and tipped his beer back for that nice cold rush when he got home from work. Castiel moved to sit on his lap and crossed his legs, cradling his own beer around Dean’s neck. 

Sam stared at them all one after the other for a moment, then looked at his brother. 

“Dean…” Sam began. Dean looked up at him curiously. 

“Yeah?” 

“Benny been acting strange to you?” Sam went for it. He couldn’t stop thinking about it being Benny now that the prospect was on the table. 

“Uh, well kinda, I mean it’s not usual for him to miss beer nights. And he’s been super busy lately, too. Why?” Sam pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah. that’s what I mean.” Sam walked out of the room then, making his way to the back porch and sat on one of the old chairs out there while he waited on his brother to get ready to go out. 

“Sam… thinks maybe Jess is seeing Benny.” Castiel filled Dean in quietly, and Dean frowned immediately jumping to his friend’s defence. 

“Nuh uh, no way. Benny would never do anything like that. Why would he? He loves Sam.”  Dean moved to stand up, and Castiel sighed, slipping off of his lap. He walked to the kitchen with Gabriel. Dean made his way onto the back porch with Sam and took a seat. 

“Sam…” Dean plead. “It ain’t Benny, it can’t be. Hell, we don’t even know if she’s having an actual affair yet, this shit, it’s all in your head right now.” 

“Yeah well, it’s pretty clear to everyone else that something’s up.” Sam shrugged and glanced to Dean. “Go get a shower.” Dean frowned and without another word, he stood and stalked back into the house and bypassed both the brothers in the kitchen, heading upstairs to get a shower. 

“Wonder what he said…” Gabriel watched Dean stalk past them and glanced to Sam out back. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” Castiel set his beer down and followed his husband upstairs. Gabriel walked out of the kitchen to the back porch and took a seat next to Sam. 

“We stick to the plan. Capiche?” Gabriel offered to Sam.

“Yeah. The plan.” Sam nodded and stared off into the distance. 

 

* * *

 

The next day, Sam woke up with a massive hangover. His alarm went off to wake him up for work and he slammed his fist over the alarm clock to turn it off. Jessica was once again gone. What time had she come over? Had she even come over? He couldn’t remember much of anything from the night before he had gotten so hammered. He crawled out of bed and slugged his way downstairs to the kitchen where Dean was once again cooking. This time, John was sitting in the kitchen with Dean. 

“Morning Sunshine, one greasy sandwich served in an ashtray coming up!” Dean chuckled, and Sam made a solid bitch face toward his brother. He took a seat next to their father at the table. 

“So, I hear you got problems in paradise?” John chimed in, taking a sip of his coffee. Normally John was already at work by now. 

“I think? I’m not entirely sure.” Sam shrugged and grabbed the cup of coffee set in front of him by his brother. “Thanks.” 

“Well, you should look into it if you think she’s messin’ around. I for one wouldn’t stand for any of that shit.” John made sure to put his two cents in. Sam snorted lightly under his breath. 

“That’s just the thing, pops. Where do I start? Right now it’s all in my head, as Dean says.” Sam watched as his brother delivered a plate of eggs, sausage and toast in front of him. “Thanks, Dean.” 

“No problem broski.” Dean winked and started to clean up the kitchen. Sam sighed. 

“Well, what do you know?” John asked as he looked directly at his son.

“She works a lot, she barely comes over anymore and we’re supposed to be getting married…” 

“And they aren’t having sex, either! It’s been like a month!” Dean chirped in. 

“Dean! What is it with you and pointing out my sex life? Or, lack thereof.” Sam grumbled under his breath. 

“Exactly my point.” Dean stated, and Sam shook his head as he started in on his eggs. 

“Sounds like work could be getting to her maybe.” John offered, then Sam remembered the pregnancy test.

“Oh, and I found a pregnancy test box in the bathroom at her place the other night.” Sam pointed out. John narrowed his eyes as he peered at his son, then shook his head. 

“You two pregnant?” John asked. 

“I don’t know, the test was missing. And we use condoms.” Sam flushed a little admitting that since Dean always made fun of him for being so safe even with a fiance of two years that he had dated for nine. 

“Condoms can break, son.” John tried to leave the benefit of the doubt. 

“Yeah, I know. I know.” Sam picked at his eggs and set his fork down, then picked up the toast and took a bite. He suddenly had no appetite but knew the toast would at least help absorb the alcohol contents of his stomach. 

“Well, I’m going to head to work. You boys doing your usual tonight?” John asked as he stood, and Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, gunna hang out in the garage like usual. Maybe order some strippers, the usual.” Dean grinned from ear to ear as John slapped him upside the head with the newspaper. 

“I got your strippers.” John grumbled as he walked past his son out of the kitchen. Sam sighed heavily and finished his toast, then sipped some of his coffee. 

“I don’t know if I can handle another night like last night, man.” Sam spoke around a mouthful of toast. 

“Well, maybe, maybe not. But we’re still gonna hang out tonight regardless. You need it. And after seeing Benny at the bar last night, I expect you have dropped him from any thoughts of foolin’ around with Jess.” Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, it was stupid of me to assume. I guess I just wanted somewhere to point my finger.” Sam apologized and sipped his coffee, running his hand back through his hair to tame it down from an unruly bed head. 

“No worries, bro. No harm no fowl. Benny is a good man. He would never do you like that.” Dean reassured as he rinsed the remainder of the dishes in the sink. Sam nodded and stood from the chair to bring his plate to his brother. 

“Dude, you barely ate!” Dean complained, but Sam wasn’t in the mood. 

“I’m not hungry. Sorry.” Sam cradled his cup of coffee and walked toward the stairs to go get ready for work. 

After a shower and getting dressed, Sam did the usual and drove to Cafe Le Trix to get his usual coffee from his usual  Barista. 

“Tall black and sweet for Sammy.” Gabriel called out when it was ready. Sam walked over to pick the cup up and smiled. 

“Thanks, Gabe.” Sam still looked a bit rough from the night before, and his best friend was definitely going to let him know. 

“You look like shit. Why don’t you take a day off? Not like the shop can’t run itself with Mick and Aaron.” Gabriel suggested. 

“And do what, Gabe? Go watch a movie?” Sam asked as he rolled his eyes. 

“Hell I dunno, anything but think about work? Go wash your car, get a massage, anything?” Gabriel leaned over the counter and grabbed Sam’s arm as he started to pull away. “I’m serious. Consider a day off.” Gabriel frowned when Sam rolled his eyes. “Do I have to take a day off with you?” Gabriel was serious about this, and apparently not going to let it go. 

“Really, Gabe? The whole day?” Sam tried to reason if that was a good idea in his mind. 

“Yes, the whole day. We could go do something, anything to get your mind off this bullshit.” Gabriel pleaded with his eyes, and it took a couple of minutes, but Sam sighed heavily and set his coffee down, shaking his head. 

“Fine. I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Sam mumbled as he called his shop to tell them he was taking the day off. 

“I can. You’re the boss, you can do what you want.” Gabriel grinned. 

After the phone call, Sam took his coffee over to a table in the corner and pulled his laptop out to check on his e-mail and online orders while he waited on Gabriel to finish up in the office. About twenty five minutes later, Gabriel came out from around the counter and strut his way up to Sam with a sassy sashay to his hips. 

“After you, m’dear.” Gabriel bowed and stood upright. Always having to make a scene of everything. Sam chuckled, shaking his head and packed his laptop up before he walked out of the cafe to get into his car. Gabriel followed him and hopped in shotgun, leaving his car at the cafe for now. “So, where we goin?” 

“Home to get out of my work clothes first.” Sam fired the car up and started to drive home. Gabriel was of course his jovial self the entire car ride home. He talked about some of the customers that came in from time to time to try and cheer Sam up. Sam laughed and found his stories hilarious, but the fact that he thought his life was over was still fresh in the back of his mind. When they arrived at the house, they both climbed out of the car and went to Sam’s room. “You know, you watching me undress is like, creep level, right?” 

“Is it? Well, then I’ll be Le Master Creepo.” Gabriel grinned and looked away. “Fine.” 

“Well, how many best friends are present when the other is changing?” Sam asked curiously, and Gabriel scoffed. 

“I’ll have you know some best friends fuck each other, Sammy. Don’t start with me.” Gabriel tapped his fingers on his knee as he waited for Sam to change and get decent. Sam stepped in his view topless and pushed Gabriel back onto the bed, straddling his lap. Gabriel looked surprised, but he was digging it. 

“That what you wanna do, Gabe? Fuck me?” Sam asked as he pushed Gabriel’s hands down against the mattress, looming over his best friend teasingly. Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat as he swallowed, and his cheeks flushed. 

“Maybe. I never denied wanting your dick before.” Gabriel winked, and Sam chuckled, then pulled off of him to stand, putting his flannel on. Gabriel sat up and swore he had a boner. He pushed a hand down in front of his pants and thought about the ugliest person he’d ever met to try and will it down. 

“When did you know you were attracted to men?” Sam asked.This wasn’t something they had ever really talked about in the whole eleven years they had known one another. Gabriel rolled his eyes and crossed his legs to try and keep his erection down. 

“Sammy, how did you know you were attracted to women? It ain’t hard to figure out. Naked men kissing, boner, bingo!” Gabriel shrugged. “That and I was always more interested in seeing the cock of some porn star than watching some chick suck it. I dunno, it ain’t hard to gauge whether you are attracted to something.” 

“Hmm.” Sam hummed lightly and finished buttoning his flannel. He re-hung his work shirt and slacks and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Gabriel. 

“I’ve watched… gay… porn before.” Sam admitted as his cheeks went rosey red in front of his friend. 

“Oh really? Do tell!” Gabriel grinned and rest his elbow on his knee, chin in hand. 

“Well, I mean, it was… interesting. There was this really… hot guy that had this… massive dick.” Sam chuckled as he recalled how big the guy’s member was. 

“And?” Gabriel prodded.

“And the other guy could barely fit it in his mouth, much less take all of him in the ass but it was pretty hot.” Sam nodded, then scratched his cheek, half embarrassed. 

“I gotta get you into Casa Erotica. They have the best porn.” Gabriel grinned. Sam licked his lips slowly, and nodded.

“Well, Dean told me I need to take care of myself, so why not.” Sam shrugged. He would remember Casa Erotica for later. 

“You do, Sammy. And I mean this as a friend. Nothing wrong with a little one on one attention.” Gabriel sighed. “Especially if you aren’t getting anything from the woman.” Sam ran his hands over his face, then flopped back onto his bed to stare at the ceiling. Gabriel joined him, laying next to him. 

“What do I do, Gabe? What do I do if she really is cheating on me?” Sam sounded exhausted, and Gabriel felt exhausted from the topic alone. 

“I guess we figure that out together. You pick yourself up and move on?” Gabriel was always the blunt one. Never one to pull shade over anyone’s eyes. 

“Sounds so easy.” Sam sighed.

“I know, but you’ve got me, Dean and Cassie in your corner. You will make it through, I promise you.” 

“Yeah, let’s hope so.” Sam shrugged. Gabriel laid there quiet for a moment, then pat Sam on the thigh. 

“Up, let’s go.” Gabriel sat up and Sam sat up after him. 

“Where?” Sam asked. He wasn’t sure what there was to do in this town other than bar hopping. 

“Let’s take a walk.” Gabriel stood from the bed and waited for Sam to join him. 

“A walk?” Sam questioned. He wondered where this was going to lead. 

“Yep. A walk. There’s that humane society not far from here, why don’t we walk there and play with some pups?” Gabriel had to get out of Sam’s room before his mouth wound up in places it shouldn’t. 

“Fine.” Sam stood and followed Gabriel out of his room and out of the house. They started on the sidewalk and Sam seemed like he wanted to talk, but didn’t know what to say. 

“Spit it out.” Gabriel prodded. 

“Spit what out?” Sam was confused. 

“There’s something brewing in there, I can smell it.” Gabriel pushed harder. Sam looked down at the sidewalk silently, then half shrugged. 

“I guess I’m just trying to convince myself I’m wrong.” Sam stuffed his hands into his pockets and swallowed. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“Well, it either is real or isn’t. You can try to convince yourself what you think is real isn’t, or you can wait and see if it’s even real at all.” Gabriel thought that made more sense in his head than how he worded it. Sam walked alongside him silently for a moment, then looked up ahead and stopped walking. “What’s up?” Gabriel stopped and stared at his friend for a moment. 

“I think I want to go to her apartment and see for myself if anything is fishy. Maybe look through her things and see if there are any answers.” Sam was sure if there was anything to find, that would be the place. Gabriel took in a deep breath, then walked closer to Sam and rested his hand on his arm. 

“Sammy… You sure that’s the best way to go about this? I mean, that’s kinda rude to just… go through her shit, right?” 

“No. We’re supposed to be getting married and there should be no secrets. If there is something to hide, I need to know.” Sam was adamant about this.

“Yeah but… Well, I guess if that’s the way you have to cope with it, but I ain’t goin’ nowhere near that place. Count me out.” Gabriel laid his hand out as if he were drawing a line. 

“That’s fine. This is something I need to do on my own anyway.” Sam shrugged it off, and then turned to start walking back toward the house. Gabriel turned on foot and followed him. 

“You sure about this kiddo? I mean really, this is some serious snoopin’ shit. What if she catches you?” Gabriel didn’t think this was Sam’s wisest idea yet. Sam shrugged again and started to walk faster toward the house. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. In fact, maybe I’ll stay until she comes home. She did give me a key afterall, so it’s not like I’m not allowed there.” 

“Yeah but ransacking the place…” Gabriel bit his lower lip. 

“I’m not going to trash the place, Gabe, jeeze. Just look through her e-mails, maybe her mail, maybe check her drawers to see if she’s hiding anything. She won’t be any the wiser, really.” 

“That’s a lot of work. Why don’t you just go the old fashioned confrontation route? I mean if it’s real, she’ll have to admit it, right?” Gabriel was trying to reason with Sam to change his mind, but he knew once Sam’s mind was set on something there was no going back. 

“I’ll worry about that later, once I feel it’s time.” Sam shrugged. They arrived back at the house and Sam pulled his keys out to get into the Charger. Gabriel jumped into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not letting you do this alone, Sammy. You need support, I’m here. But I’m staying in the car.” Gabriel drew his line. Sam rolled his eyes. “Plus, your Dad scares the shit outta me, don’t wanna be here when he gets home, even if my brother lives there too.” 

“Fine.” Sam started the engine and pulled out of the drive. Gabriel tried to make the ride less stressful by talking about more of his customers, but Sam was pretty quiet most of the way there. He was on a mission, and until he got answers, nothing was going to be amusing. Once they pulled up, Sam looked over at Gabriel and Gabriel looked at him. “You’re seriously going to stay in the car the whole time?” 

“Right-o. I got this.” Gabriel gave him a thumbs up, and Sam sighed, shaking his head. 

“Alright. Well, if you see her, give me a heads up.” Sam unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out of the car. He was parked far enough away from her building that she probably wouldn’t notice he was there pulling in, but close enough that Gabriel would be able to see her get out of her car and head in. 

“Got it.” Gabriel nodded and grabbed his phone to open his facebook ap. He messaged his brother. 

|| Man, this is bad. 

What is? ||

|| Sam and I are over here at Jess’. Well, I’m in the car. He’s going to search it high and low for any indication of cheating. I just got a bad feeling about this is all. 

Wow. That’s not really the best idea in the world, is it? ||

|| That’s what I said. 

Well shit. What does he expect to find? ||

|| I dunno, bro. I just hope this doesn’t go south. I’m on watchout.

Watchout? || 

|| Yeah, he said give him a heads up if I see her.

This is getting ridiculous, Gabe. Can’t you reason with him? ||

|| Tried that. He is dead set on finding something. Anything. He’s like a bloodhound searching for infidelity.

Wow. Well, keep me posted. ||

|| Will do.

Gabriel turned his Pandora ap on to at least get some music while he waited. Unfastening his seatbelt, he leaned the seat back enough to see out the window but recline a little and watched out for anyone coming and going. He knew Jessica drove a white car, but that was the extent of it. Never really cared to know too much about her. 

Sam walked up to her apartment and unlocked the door, then walked in. It smelled like lavender, like those candles she always burned. It was a sweet smell that always reminded him of her when he smelled it in stores and the like. The place was dark with her being gone. He flipped the living room light on and looked around. He walked to the kitchen and found her mail pile and flipped through it. Mostly bills and a couple shopping catalogues. Putting those down, he walked to the living room to see if there were mens or unusual accessories laying around. Nothing. He walked to the bathroom and checked the trash. There were a couple of used condoms in there. He made a disgusted face as his gut churned, and he sat the trash can back down. 

“Ah, Jess.” Sam sighed heavily in defeat. He knew they weren’t his, because they hadn’t had sex in almost a month, and the last few times were at his place. Clue one was found. He walked out of the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. The bed was made and there weren’t any clothing laying around. The picture of her and Sam that was on the bed nightstand was laying face down. This was starting to become too much. He walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen to see if there was any beer in the refrigerator. There were three, some brand that he never heard of. Must be the brand  _ he _ likes. Whoever  _ he _ is. He grabbed two and walked out of the apartment to head down the stairs to the car. Once he slid into the driver’s seat, he handed a beer to Gabriel. Gabriel looked confused. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” 

“She’s cheating on me.” Sam spat angrily. Gabriel set the beer between his legs and turned in his seat to face Sam after he lifted the back up to sit up straight. 

“What did you find?” Gabriel was extra curious now. 

“Used condoms in the bathroom trash and she flipped our picture over on her nightstand.” Sam cracked the beer open and took a swig. He didn’t even like it, but he was going to drink it. 

“Wow… are you fucking serious?” Gabriel gawked at his friend. 

“Dead.” Sam answered and made a bitchface. 

“So, what now?” Gabriel wasn’t sure what Sam had in mind, but he liked the idea of being anywhere but there. Sam shrugged. 

“I’m coming back after her second shift starts. I wanna see for myself that she’s at work.” Sam started the car, and Gabriel almost had a stroke. 

“SAM! We have open containers!” Gabriel scolded him. 

“Not much longer.” Sam tipped his beer back and finished it off, then tossed the bottle out the window to crash onto the concrete of the parking lot. 

“I swear to god you will be the death of me one day.” Gabriel mumbled as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Yeah, well, at least it will be at the hands of someone that loves you.” Sam countered.

“True.” Gabriel nodded and pursed his lips in thought. 

 

* * *

 

Several hours passed and Sam had paced back and forth in the living room so much that Gabriel was concerned there may be tracks embedded into the carpet. Dean had tried to calm his brother down by getting him a little liquored up, but all that did was add to the agitation that Sam felt. In fact, it made him obsess more about the situation. It was nine o’ clock, and Sam was getting anxious. 

“I think I should head over.” Sam grumbled and set his beer down on the coffee table. 

“Bro, you don’t need to be driving. You’ve been drinkin’. Just let it go until tomorrow?” Dean suggested, but Sam shook his head. 

“Nah, I need to go over there.”  Sam argued and grabbed his keys. Castiel glanced over at Gabriel, and Gabriel shot up to walk in front of Sam. 

“Here, gimme the keys, I’ll drive your drunk ass over there if you must go.” Gabriel sounded irritated, but that was an understatement. 

“I’m fine… I can go on my own.” Sam protested, but Gabriel wasn’t going to give up the fight. 

“No… You aren’t driving in this state, now give ‘em up.” Gabriel reached around Sam to grab the keys, and Sam dangled them over his head jokingly, knowing he couldn’t reach them. “Sam!” Gabriel growled out.

“Fine, here.” Sam relinquished his keys and walked past Gabriel to the front door to exit the house. 

“Watch him.” Dean warned, and Gabriel sighed. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Gabriel walked out of the house and went to Sam’s car to hop in. He had to do some major seat adjustments just to reach the pedals. “This is absolutely insane, Sammy. What if she’s there? Did you think through what you are going to do then?” 

“I’m going to confront her about lying and then tell her I found the condoms. Simple.” Sam waved a dismissive hand, and Gabriel frowned. He didn’t like where Sam’s head was, since he was drunk. 

“I’m sure that’s going to blow over real well.” Gabriel grumbled as he pulled out of the driveway. The drive over was silent. Sam had nothing to say, and Gabriel for once, was quiet as s church mouse. He was nervous for Sam, and didn’t want him to have to face this alone, so he waged a war in his head whether or not he should accompany his friend on this mission. Once they arrived, Sam was already climbing out of the car before Gabriel got the car in park. 

“I’ll be b-” Sam started, but was interrupted.

“No, I’m going with you, you crazy sack of shit.” Gabriel climbed out of the car.

“You really shouldn’t.” Sam mentioned as he noticed that Jessica’s car was there. 

“Why not?” Gabriel protested.

“Because she’s here and it might get messy.” Sam slammed his car door and started to walk toward the apartment building. Gabriel ran after him to catch up, and soon shuffled next to him quickly. 

“Well, you aren’t doing this alone, so there.” Gabriel set his foot down. Sam at this point, really didn’t care. 

“Fine.” Sam brushed the situation off and took the stairs to her apartment two at a time. Gabriel caught up once Sam got to the apartment door, but Sam had halted. He held his hand out for his keys. Gabriel handed them over and Sam hovered his hand in front of the door knob as he swallowed. He wasn’t sure what he was going to find in there, but he hoped it was just Jessica alone. 

“You got this.” Gabriel whispered, and Sam nodded, then stuck the key in to unlock the door. Pushing the door open, there was nobody in the living room, but he heard voices talking to one another. Gabriel’s heart raced as he walked in behind Sam, then considered standing outside. No, he was going in with him. 

“Jess?!” Sam called out as he walked back toward the bedroom, and what he saw made him drop his keys. “Brady?”

“Sam!” Jessica called out. She looked utterly surprised that Sam was there. She never imagined that Sam would show up at her place when she told him she was working. “What… what are you doing here?!” She sounded like she was annoyed. Sam didn’t say anything, instead, he launched across the room toward Brady and pulled back to hit him in the face. Brady didn’t see it coming and took the blow, then tried to defend himself from the other assaulting blows that Sam had lost control of. “SAM! Stop this!” Jessica screamed. Gabriel was in the living room letting Sam handle this on his own until he heard Jessica scream. He rushed into the room and instantly pulled Sam back. He was small but he was strong. 

“Sam, Sam! Stop! Sam!” Gabriel tried to get Sam’s attention, but Sam was only seeing red and wanted nothing but blood. 

“I’ll leave…” Brady said as soon as he righted himself and wiped his brow which had a cut from Sam’s fist. He was going to have a nice shiner the next day. 

“That’s right, get the FUCK out you son of a bitch!” Sam yelled at Brady, and tried once more to lunge at him over Gabriel, but Gabriel kept him back and stayed between them as Brady left. 

“Sam... “ Jessica sobbed. She was scared, seeing Sam in this form. He’d never been violent in front of her before. 

“So this is it, huh?” Sam spat in her face as he moved away from Gabriel. 

“Sam, I can explain.” Jessica started. 

“Explain  _ what _ ? The used condoms in the trash? Flipping our picture over? Working late?” Sam pushed a hand through his hair and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Gabriel stayed there in case he needed to put the flames out again. 

“It’s not like that…” Jessica tried to reason with herself. It’s not like what? 

“Oh shut up! Shut up, Jess! I’ve seen it, I saw the condoms, I see him here, I see you home not at work. It’s all lies, all of it. How long has this been going on?” 

“Sam-” 

“How long?!” Sam stood and his intimidating height made her back up a step. 

“A month or so? Two maybe?” Jessica sniffled and shook her head. “I didn’t-”

“Didn’t what? Didn’t think I would ever find out? Fuck, Jess, I’m supposed to be your husband one day! And you fuck around on me?” 

“I didn’t want you to find out like this, I’m sorry.” Jessica finally got out, and Gabriel arched a brow. She had some cajones. 

“Well, I found out. And it was like this, so sorry to ruin your plans. Were you going to throw me a farewell party too? To soften the blow?” Sam stared at her, tired eyes rimmed red with tears and alcohol abuse. “Why, Jess? Why?” 

“Sam, look at us…” Jessica started. 

“I’m looking.” Sam stated matter of factly.

“This wasn’t going to work out. We’ve been together nine years, engaged for two and you don’t want a family, you still live with your father, everything is just-”

“I  _ do _ want a family, Jess! And I told you, I wasn’t ready to move out until we got married because I was trying to get my business to float! I needed stable ground to start a life with you! You could have moved in with me years ago!” 

“I was never going to move into your father’s house! You should have moved in with me years ago! We could have worked on building our life together!” 

“Whatever. Go ahead, blame my codependence on my brother and father like you always do. That’s the answer, isn’t it?” Sam threw his hands up in defeat, and Jessica threw her hands up as well. 

“I think it’s best if you just… go.” Jessica laid out flatly. 

“Are you pregnant?” Sam asked. 

“What? How did you-” 

“I saw the pregnancy test box in your trash a few days ago. Are you?” 

“Sam…” Jessica tried to avoid answering him. 

“Just tell me, Jess. Not like you could hurt me any worse.” Sam shrugged.

“Yes.” 

Silence fell in the room, and Gabriel felt awkward. Maybe he should have stood outside for this conversation. Sam turned and started for the door. Jessica stood quietly as he left, and Gabriel soon followed him. Sam ripped the front door to her apartment open and flew down the stairs to his Charger. Gabriel rushed after him and pushed himself in between Sam and the driver’s side door. 

“Sam… listen to me. You are drunk, you are tired, you are upset, give me the keys.” 

“Move, Gabe.” Sam ordered, but Gabriel refused. “Gabe! Move!” 

“Fuck no! You just lost your whole world in there, and I know what that’s like, I’ll be damned if I am stupid enough to allow you to do something to get hurt. I can’t lose my whole world too!” Gabriel felt that sounded a bit more selfish than he intended, but it was the truth. 

“Fuck it. I’ll walk.” Sam threw the keys at Gabriel and started to walk toward the street. 

“Sam!” Gabriel called out. Sam was walking fast and Gabriel stood by the car with a sigh. At least he wasn’t driving. He knew Sam wouldn’t do anything rash like suicide or anything, he just needed to blow off some steam. So he let him walk and drove the car back to the Winchester household. When he parked, he stared at the house and sighed again. What was he going to tell their brothers? Was it his business to tell? He climbed out of the car and walked into the house, being greeted by Dean and Castiel still in the living room watching television. 

“How’d it go? Where’s Sam?” Dean asked.

“Uh… it didn’t go so well. He decided to walk when I refused to let him drive back.” Gabriel flopped down on the couch, and Dean frowned. 

“I think I know where he’s going.” Dean stood from the couch and stretched, then leaned down to kiss Castiel. “I’m gonna go find him. I promise he’ll be back in one piece.” He ruffled Gabriel’s hair as he walked past him and left the house. 

Dean pulled up at the usual spot that he and Sam used to run to as teenagers when they were angry. It was a secluded spot overlooking the city, and had a great view of the stars. Sam was sitting in the spot on the ground with a bottle of Jack in one hand. Dean parked the Impala and cut the engine, then climbed out and walked over to his brother, sitting on the ground next to him. 

“So, I take it she was there.” Dean stared off over the city as he let his brother decide when and what he wanted say.

“Yeah. She was there. And so was he.” Sam chuckled under his breath and shook his head. 

“Who was it?” Dean asked. 

“Brady. Fuckin’ Brady, man. Of all fucking people.” Sam shook his head again and tipped the brown paper bag covered bottle back. Dean swiped the bottle from Sam’s hands and took his own deep swig. 

“That blows, man. So what’re you gonna do?” Dean glanced aside at his brother, and Sam sighed. 

“Move on, as Gabe says. Move on and let the dust settle I guess. Clearly we weren’t meant for one another. Different agendas or some crap like that.” Sam shrugged and grabbed the bottle back from his brother. 

“Well, you can’t stay out here all night drinking, it’s colder than a witch’s tit out here.” Dean grumbled.

“Watch me.” Sam smirked, then tipped the bottle back again until Dean snagged it from him. 

“Nope.” Dean tossed the bottle over the hill and Sam startled, 

“Dean! What the fuck?” 

“I said no.” Dean shrugged and stood. “C’mon. You can drink at home.” He extended a hand to his brother to help him up and Sam sat and stewed for a minute before he took it and stood up to follow his brother to the Impala. 

“We’ll get through this.” Dean reassured his brother. 

“Yeah… I’m sure  _ we _ will.” Sam said snarkily, then climbed in and brooded on the whole drive back to the house. 

Once they got there, Dean held Sam up and helped him walk into the house. Sam pat Dean on the cheek, then let him go. He tumbled toward the couch, and Gabriel stood up. 

“Alright, Winchester, time for bed.” Gabriel walked up to Sam and slid up under his arm to help guide him to the stairs. 

“I wanna drink.” Sam mumbled. 

“No, Sir. No more drinks for you.” 

“But…” 

“Bedtime.” Gabriel insisted, and Sam walked with him up the stairs. 

“Fine, bossy.” Sam grumbled. They made it to his room, and Gabriel directed him to sit on the bed. Sam flopped down and fell back. Gabriel released a heavy breath, then worked on Sam’s shoes. Once they were off, Sam propped himself up on his elbows. “I love you, Gabe.” 

“I know big guy. I love you too. Let’s hope you still love me in the morning.” Gabriel unbuttoned and unzipped Sam’s pants and yanked them off, then started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it free of long sloppy limbs. He tossed it aside and stripped himself down to his boxers. 

“You always take care of me. I never take care of you.” Sam mumbled. 

“That’s okay, Sammy.” Gabriel pushed Sam into bed and flipped the light off, then climbed into bed with him. They had cuddled many times in the past, so this was nothing new. Sam started to cry. It broke Gabriel’s heart, but he was going to be there for his friend. 

“She fuck…. She fucked around on me, Gabe!” Sam rolled over and wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s midsection. Gabriel slipped his arm around Sam’s back and held him close, stroking his hair with nimble fingers. 

“I know Sammy. It’s gonna be alright. I’m here.” Gabriel reassured him.

“Please don’t leave me.” Sam begged in a small voice. Gabriel felt his own tears prickle. He kissed Sam on the forehead and snuggled closer to him. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Sam. I promise you that.” 

  
  


* * *

 

The next morning, Sam woke up late. It was about ten AM and he felt a body next to him, pressed firmly against the front of his body. He opened his eyes and saw brown hair and frowned a minute. When he rose up, he noticed it was Gabriel, and his heart suddenly started to race. He checked and double checked under the covers. They both had boxers on. Okay, he didn’t do anything he would regret, right? 

“Gabe…” Sam pushed Gabriel gently to wake him up. “Gabe.” he said louder, and Gabriel began to stir. 

“Mmmorning Sammy.” Gabriel moaned softly as he rubbed his eyes. 

“Did we…” Sam asked with a swallow. He couldn’t remember much after the fight with Jessica, and he barely remembered that. 

“Did we what… fuck?” Gabriel rolled onto his back and glanced up at his friend. He lifted a hand to touch Sam’s cheek softly. “As much as I would have loved that, no. I would never take advantage of you like that, Sam.” gabriel dropped his hand, and Sam released a trapped breath. Well, at least he didn’t do anything stupid. 

“Okay.” Sam pushed the covers off of him and went to the closet to grab an undershirt and put it on. Gabriel watched him in the morning light, then groaned as he dragged himself out of bed. 

“You’re such a cuddle bug when you’re drunk.” Gabriel grinned as he sought his clothing up off the floor. He dressed himself and followed Sam downstairs. They made their way to the kitchen where coffee was already brewing. John was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. 

“Morning, pops.” Sam mumbled, and John lowered the paper, taking in the sight before him. 

“You two look like shit.” John commented. 

“Yeah, had a bad night.” Sam poured himself and Gabriel a cup of coffee, then took a seat across from his dad. Gabriel stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. 

“Enlighten me.” John pushed, taking a sip of his coffee. Sam stared at his cup and sighed. 

“Jess and I broke it off last night.” 

“Why? You find truth to your suspicions?” John asked.

“Yeah. Caught her with Brady last night.” Sam took a sip of his coffee and sat back in his chair.

“Brady…” John tried to place the name.

“Went to college with him.” 

“Ah, yes. Well, the truth shall set you free.” John shrugged. Sam stared at him for a moment, thinking about the saying. He was free, wasn’t he? He was single. He no longer had a fiance or a wedding to plan. No more late nights alone wondering where she was, what she was doing or why. 

“Yeah.” Sam heaved a breath, then sipped his coffee again. “Dean up?” 

“He and Castiel are sleeping in like every other Saturday.” John smirked, but Sam knew his father thought they were lazy. He was always up early no matter what day it was. 

“You have any plans for the day?” Sam asked.

“Paperwork.” John folded the paper and picked up his mug of coffee. “I’ll see you all later for dinner.” John stood and made his way for his bedroom downstairs. He was going to head into work. He seemed to live at the garage ever since he gave up the bottle. Gabriel walked over and took John’s seat and glanced at Sam.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Nothing. Just wondering where that brain of yours is.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“Well considering I thought we did something last night I’d regret, I’m still a bit startled but wide awake and aware of where my life is.” Sam cupped his mug with his hands and stared at it again.

“And where is that?” 

“Single… betrayed, hurt, fucking angry.” Sam took a deep breath. 

“You are going to feel that way for a while.” Gabriel chimed out loud. 

“I guess. But, I need to just… move on, right?” Sam asked as he glanced up at Gabriel.

“Eventually. Doesn’t have to be today or next week. It can be any time you are ready.” Gabriel reassured him. Sam sat quietly for a minute, then shrugged one shoulder. 

“I guess I’ll know, huh.” 

“Yeah, you’ll know.” Gabriel smiled. After a moment, he pursed his lips into a grin and stood. “Go get dressed. We got plans.” 

“We do?” Sam looked perplexed. Any plans they may have made the night before slipped his mind.

“Yep. I’ll be in the car in twenty minutes.” Gabriel walked upstairs to retrieve his shoes from Sam’s room. 

When they got in the car, Sam slipped into the passenger side and asked, “So what’s the plan?” 

“You’ll see.” Gabriel smirked and pulled out of the drive. The ride was semi quiet. Sam tried several different ways to find out what they were doing, especially once they wound up off the paved road and passed corn field after corn field. Gabriel just bypassed the answer every time until they arrived at a ranch. 

“A ranch?” Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Yep. Sammy, we are going horseback riding!” Gabriel smiled, then got out of the car. Sam followed. 

“Horseback riding? Gabe, I’ve never been on a horse before!” Sam tried to show it unnerved him a little bit. 

“Relax, you’ll be fine.” Gabriel reassured. He walked into the small country store of the ranch and purchased the horseback riding lesson and guided tour for two. 

“Gabriel, this is so… random of you.” Sam admitted to his friend. Gabriel grabbed two cowboy hats and bought them as well, shoving one on Sam’s head. “Really?” 

“Howdy partner! You look adorable.” Gabriel laughed. 

“I’m sure I do.” Sam rolled his eyes. Gabriel shoved his own hat on his head and walked around the corner out the back door. SAam followed. They approached an older gentleman. 

“Well hello, Gabriel.” the man greeted. 

“Hey Jim. How’s the kids and grandbabies doin?” 

“Oh they are just a growin’ like weeds. My daughter is pregnant again!” Jim beemed.

“That’s great! Congrats! Hey I know it’s been a while but I brought a friend this time.” Gabriel put his arm around Sam. “Jim, this is Sam Winchester, Sam this is Jim Roberts. He’s an old friend of mine.” Sam extended his hand for a firm handshake, and Jim returned it just as firm. 

“Nice to meetcha, Sam.” 

“You as well.” Sam smiled. 

“You ever rode a horse before, Sam?” 

“No, Sir.” 

“Ah, it’s like riding a bike. Less strenuous.” Jim chuckled. Sam chuckled with him. Jim led the two over to the pasture and he whistled. Four horses came trotting up to them and Jim wrangled them in, tying them up. “Make your pick.” 

“Alright.” Sam looked at a black pinto and chose him. Gabriel picked the brown horse next to him. “I just climb up?” 

“Grab the saddle, put your left foot in the footin and hoist yourself up.” Gabriel used the stool that Jim had out there to get up on the horse, and Sam laughed. 

“Shutup Sam.” Gabriel stuck his tongue out. The old man untied the reigns and handed them to Sam and Gabriel. He mounted his own horse and instructed Sam on how to control the horse. They all walked out of the pasture to walk down a well worn path. 

“Whatcha think?” Gabriel asked Sam.

“Long as it doesn’t buck I’m good.” Sam smirked. He had to admit this was fun. 

The tour went down into a valley and they could see rolling hills in the distance. It was beautiful. They idly chit chatted through the ride. Nothing too personal since there was a third party involved, but good company otherwise. The entire tour lasted about forty five minutes. When they arrived back to the pasture, Gabriel took a picture of Sam on horseback, and Sam blushed a bit with a wide smile. They dismounted their horses and made their way back to the car after chatting with and thanking Jim. 

“Wow. That was refreshing.” Sam admitted as they got back into the car. 

“Good, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Gabriel grinned and knocked the brim of Sam’s hat. Sam caught it and removed it, tossing it in the back seat. Gabriel removed his as well.

“So you know Jim pretty well.” Sam observed.

“Yeah, I been coming here for years. I love the old guy. His whole family is so warm and inviting.” Gabriel smiled genuinely as he got them back onto the road. 

“That’s awesome, I never knew you liked horses.” Sam commented, sort of realizing they never really talk about things like that. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Sammy.” Gabriel winked. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam waved him off. The car ride back to town was full of laughter and revelations like favorite colors, boxers or briefs and favorite sex positions. The last one of course brought up by Gabriel. 

“I wanna get lunch. Where you wanna go?” Gabriel asked. Sam shrugged. 

“Biggersons?” Sam wasn’t in the mood for fast food.

“Puh, how about that new place in town… it’s an italian place.” 

“Francello’s? Nah too fancy. What about that diner on Main street?”  Sam was in the mood for some good old fashioned burgers and milkshakes. 

“Alright, you sold me on the prospect of a milkshake.” Gabriel drove toward the diner. They got a booth in the corner, and Gabriel immediately ordered a milkshake. Sam ordered one as well. “So how are you feeling?” 

“Good, I guess.” Sam shrugged and tapped his fingers on the tabletop. 

“Good.” Gabriel smiled.

 

* * *

 

Two months passed by and Sam and Gabriel had been spending more time together. Their weekends were spent either with Dean and Castiel or out doing random things. Sam enjoyed letting Gabriel choose and surprise him with their outings. Work was doing well as well. The holidays had passed so the more stressful part of the season was over, but the IT business was flourishing with new electronics. Gabriel’s cafe was doing well, too. He got to a point where he didn’t have to micromanage anymore and hired a store manager, so he had more time on his hands. He started taking up craft projects, and even started a side business for fun selling his crafts on Etsy. Most of his crafts were sex toys and leather gear. At least, that was his aim. He was still learning. 

“Sam, I’m telling you the sex business sells. You should go in with me and learn leather work, we could make a killing together.” Gabriel nudged Sam as they sat in the garage with Castiel and Dean. It was their usual Friday plans. 

“I dunno Gabe, that’s more your thing.” Sam chuckled and took a swig of his beer. 

“Oh please, the things you can do with your hands with technology, i could just see how easy you could pick up leather work. Or hell, we could start making sex furniture!” Gabriel beemed. He was really passionate about his new hobby. 

“That I could do maybe. But where would I even start?” Sam had no idea what to make or how to make it. 

“I could take you to this BDSM club I used to go to.” Gabriel grinned. Sam looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Really, Gabe? BDSM?” Castiel chimed in. 

“What? It’s a very freeing lifestyle. Had an ex once who wanted me to dominate him. I had a lot of fun with that one.” Gabriel winked. 

“I’m sure you did.” Dean laughed at Gabriel’s enthusiasm. Even more so at imagining Sam getting involved in that life. 

“I’ll think about it.” Sam tipped his head to the side. 

“So, Sammy… been thinking about dating again?” Dean asked as he grabbed a handful of chips. Gabriel glanced aside at Sam and sipped his beer as Sam shrugged. 

“Yeah. I’ve kinda thought about it.” Sam was surprised how easy it was to let go of Jessica after nine years. It made it easier with Gabriel at his side. 

“Yeah? Got anybody in mind?” Dean prodded.

“Maybe.” Sam smirked and tipped his beer back for a swig. 

“Really? Who?” Gabriel shoved Sam as if he should have known already. 

“I said maybe, not yes!” Sam defended himself.

“Uh huh.” Gabriel perked a brow as he stared at Sam. He tried to wrack his brain as to who it could be. 

“I’ll make sure you are first to know Gabe, don’t worry.” Sam promised.

“I better be.” Gabriel playfully smacked his friend’s arm. 

“Well, I’m getting tired.” Dean spoke up and glanced at Castiel with a leer. 

“Yeah, sure you are Mister nine thirty.” Gabriel teased. “You just wanna go fuck my brother, don’t lie.” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation.” Dean grinned wide, and Castiel rolled his eyes. 

“We’ll see you two tomorrow.” Castiel stood and grabbed Dean’s hand to pull him to his feet. They both said goodnight and made their way upstairs. Sam stood from the couch and stretched. 

“Don’t tell me you are going to bed.” Gabriel pouted. Sam laughed at his expression. 

“Nah, c’mon, let's head up to my room.” Sam yawned and turned to walk back into the house. Gabriel followed him upstairs and heard Led Zeppelin turned up in Dean and Castiel’s room. Yeah, they were so going to fuck. 

“So whatcha wanna do?” Gabriel asked as he stepped into Sam’s room. Sam closed the door and walked over to his bed, sliding onto it to rest his back against the headboard. Gabriel sat next to him and Sam pulled out his laptop. 

“I figure we could hang and chat.” Sam glanced at Gabriel, then glanced back to his laptop. “What was that movie on Netflix you wanted to watch?” 

“I forgot the name, it was the Motley Crue one.” Gabriel took the laptop from Sam and browsed through the movies until he found it. “Sound good?” 

“Works for me.” Sam shrugged and finished his beer. He set the bottle on his bedside table. Gabriel leaned against him as the movie started. 

They were both quiet for about twenty minutes until they heard some moaning coming from the other room.

“Geeze, they aren’t quiet are they?” Gabriel asked as he noticed he was developing a bit of a hardon. Sam shook his head. 

“Never are.” Sam fell silent again as they watched the movie. More sounds flitted through the wall and Gabriel swore he would never get through this alive. Soon he felt a hand slide over his lap and grope his cock through his pants. He instantly looked down and then up at Sam. 

“I hope this is okay…” Sam swallowed, and Gabriel’s cheeks flushed. He cracked a lopsided grin and leaned in close, so close their noses were almost touching. 

“Only if you kiss me first.” Gabriel looked into Sam’s eyes, and Sam leaned in to close the distance, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. The kiss started soft, then it grew into something deeper. Before long, Gabriel moved to straddle Sam’s lap, and Sam rested his hands on his hips as they kissed. Gabriel pushed his hands into Sam’s hair and tugged his head back to kiss him down the jaw to his neck, then up to his ear. 

“I want you so bad, Sammy.” Gabriel whispered. Sam shivered and reached around to grope Gabriel’s ass with both hands, pulling him down to grind their cocks together between their clothes. Gabriel sucked in a sharp breath and moaned Sam’s name. 

“I want you to take me.” Sam whispered back. He wasn’t on a rebound fuck, and he was sober and wanted this sincerely. 

“Do you have lube and condoms?” Gabriel asked softly. 

“Yes.” Sam reached over to his nightstand to grab both out of the drawer. Gabriel took them in his hand while he kissed down his neck, then back up over his jaw to his lips. 

“Which of us is going to top?” Sam asked curiously.

“Have you ever had anal before?” Gabriel asked.

“No.” Sam furrowed his brow. 

“That’s okay. I’ll take care of you. And we can show them how it’s done, hm?” Gabriel grinned. Sam lifted both brows and chuckled. 

“This is a competition now?” Sam sounded amused. 

“It’s always a competition with my brother.” Gabriel kissed Sam again and stfipped his shirt off. 

“I’ve always wondered how soft your skin was.” Sam ran his hand up Gabriel’s chest, then soon shed his own shirt. He pushed up and forced Gabriel onto his back on the bed so he could remove his jeans while kissing. Gabriel moaned, and worked himself out of his own pants. 

“You like what you feel?” Gabriel asked. Sam nodded his head as he ran his hands down Gabriel’s sides to his abdomen then up his chest. Gabriel pushed himself forward to roll them onto Sam’s back. 

“I love what I feel.” Sam glanced up at Gabriel with lust filled eyes and spread his legs. Gabriel slipped between them and grabbed the lube. He squirted a bit onto his hand and dipped his hand below Sam’s balls to his rim and rubbed it firmly. “Is this going to hurt?” 

“A little at first, but I’ll prep you as best as I can.” Gabriel grinned. He pushed a finger past the rim and into Sam as he dropped his mouth down around Sam’s nipple. He sucked hard, swirling his tongue around it and fluttering the tip of his tongue across the nub. Sam moaned and arched his back a bit. Gabriel pushed the finger deeper until it was completely in and wiggled it a bit. 

“Mmm, more.” Sam moaned. He lifted his hands to play in Gabriel’s hair and tugged a little when the second finger entered him. “It burns.”

“Are you okay?” Gabriel asked before proceeding. 

“Yes. Keep going!” Sam wiggled a little bit and got comfortable as Gabriel scissored his fingers inside, pushing it all the way to the knuckle again. He started to pump the two fingers in and out, leaving Sam a writhing mess. “Fuck, Gabe, that feels good!” Gabriel kissed and licked down the center of Sam’s chest, then pushed the third finger in. “Ah, fuck!” Sam sucked in a sharp breath. 

“You okay?” Gabriel checked in again. 

“Fuck yes… it burns but it’s starting to feel good.” Sam wiggled again, and Gabriel made sure to pump his fingers in and out, brushing over Sam’s prostate which caused delicious jerks and groans from the taller man. 

“That feel good, Sammy?” Gabriel watched Sam’s every move, the rise and fall of his chest, his cock twitching with beads of precum at the head. Sam had a beautiful cock. It curved perfectly and was so hard. Gabriel was already rock hard himself. 

“It feels wonderful.” Sam whispered breathlessly. 

“You ready?” Gabriel didn’t want to take him by surprise. 

“Yes!” Sam beamed. Gabriel pulled his fingers out of Sam and opened the condom to roll it on. Then he lubed himself up more. He pressed his cockhead to Sam’s entrance and pushed. A low groan slipped out of Gabriel’s thoat as Sam’s tight ass enveloped his cock head. 

“God damn!” Gabriel panted out. His breath became suddenly erratic with his heartbeat. He pushed harder, going deeper, then pulled back to the head. His hands hooked around Sam’s thighs to pull him against him as he thrust in each time until he was finally seated all the way in.

“Gabe! Holy fu-fuck!” Sam cried out. His thighs trembled from the pain, but he felt so full. 

“You okay baby?” Gabriel asked for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Sam was breathing ragged, deep breaths. He tried to adjust around the intruder inside him.

“Just relax, Sammy. Let go.” Gabriel coaxed. Sam took a couple of deep breaths and finally relaxed. Gabriel then started to move again, thrusting slow at first. He leaned over Sam and kissed him. Sam immediately responded, licking all the corners of Gabriel’s mouth. Gabriel’s hips picked up the pace a bit and Sam moaned into his mouth. Gabriel started to thrust faster. 

“Mnn, fuck, Gabe! Don’t stop!” Sam moaned out against Gabriel’s lips. Gabriel started to pump his hips choppier, angling so he would hit Sam’s prostate. Sam tightened around his cock and gasped, digging his nails into Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel groaned as he felt his orgasm rise. Sam was getting close as well. 

“You are beautiful, Sammy.” Gabriel panted between breaths. He thrust harder and quicker and Sam cried out as he came untouched. His cum coated his abdomen and chest. He cried out Gabriel’s name and in turn, Gabriel came as well, filling the condom ss he cried out Sam’s name. 

“Jesus Gabe.” Sam panted, then pulled Gabriel down for a kiss. Gabriel kissed Sam passionately, staying inside of his… friend? Soon he fell too soft and pulled out, and Sam whined between the kisses. 

“I wanna make love to you forever.” Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips and Sam grinned with a small chuckle. 

“I would love that.” Sam whispered back. Gabriel pulled the condom off and dropped it into the trash can beside Sam’s bed, then leaned down and licked Sam’s come free from his hot flesh. The mixture of come and sweat coated his tongue, then Gabriel pressed his mouth to Sam’s, sharing his taste with him. Sam moaned and kissed Gabriel enthusiastically. His body loosened like a limp noodle into the bed, and Gabriel cuddled up against Sm, trailing his fingers over the skin of his chest and abdomen. 

“So what now?” Gabriel asked.

“Hm? What do you mean?” 

“We fucked, are we still just friends or…” Gabriel trailed off and Sam pushed Gabriel’s face up to look at him by hooking his fingers under his chin. 

“I told you that you would be the first to know if I had someone in mind I wanted to date.” Sam trailed his thumb over Gabriel’s bottom lip. 

“Are you… are you saying it’s… me?” Gabriel lifted up to look straight into Sam’s eyes. 

“Well, I don’t just fuck around, you know this.” Sam rolled his eyes. He had a point. 

“True.” Gabriel grinned and lifted his hand to cup Sam’s face. “Sammy, I hope you know what you are doing.” 

“I’m pretty sure I do.” Sam bit his lower lip.

“No I mean… dating or not you do realize I love you dearly, right? Like I would even go as far to say I am in love with you.” Gabriel licked his lips and looked down. His face flushed red with his confession. 

“Look at me.” Sam spoke softly. Gabriel lifted his gaze, and Sam looked at him intently. “Two months ago I thought I was in love with Jess. She ripped my heart out and stomped on it but you were there by my side the whole time. I started to see you in a different light, and not as a rebound. I started to fall in love with you, too.” Gabriel smiled but shook his head. 

“It’s only taken eleven almost twelve years for us to get here.” he chuckled, then looked into Sam’s eyes again. 

“Yeah but at least we are here now, right?” Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss Gabriel. Gabriel responded then looked into Sam’s eyes again. 

“You are right. Fuck the past, hello future.” Gabriel laid his head back onto Sam’s chest and Sam wrapped his arm around him. 

“I love you, Gabe.” 

“I love you too, Sammy.” 


End file.
